Irrévocablement votre !
by Writer-in-Somewhere
Summary: Lorsque l'amour s'emparent de deux ennemis , les résultats peuvent être beaucoup plus néfastes que ce qui était prévu ... Il a suffi qu'un chaudron plein d'Amortencia , se renverse sur le sol et dégage une fumée ; un brouillard magique pour que les pires ennemis se mettent à ressentir petit à petit de l'affection l'un pour l'autre . Mais si le philtre n'avait jamais agi ?


Irévocablement votre,

Chapitre 1 :

Au fur et à mesure que grandissent les filles, elles se font enseigner un tas de choses. Si un garçon vous donne un coup de poing c'est qu'il vous aime, n'essayez jamais de vous coupez vous même votre propre frange, un jour vous rencontrerez un gars merveilleux et vous vivrez alors votre propre conte de fée.  
Tous les films que nous voyons, toutes les histoires qu'on nous raconte nous implorent d'attendre que ça nous arrive. Le coup de théâtre du 3 ème acte...  
la déclaration d'amour inattendu... l'exception qui confirme la règle. Mais nous sommes parfois si pressées de vivre notre conte de fée que nous n'apprenons pas à interpréter les signes. Comment faire la différence entre ceux qui sont intéressés par nous et ceux qui ne le sont pas ? Ceux qui resteront avec nous et ceux qui ne resteront pas ?  
Il se peut que parfois le gars merveilleux ne fasse pas partie du conte de fée, il se peut que ce soit... vous... toute seule... qui vous reconstruisiez  
et vous repartirez à zéro, vous vous rendrez ainsi disponible pour un meilleur avenir. Peut-être que le conte de fée c'est tout simplement... tourner la page... Ou peut-être que le conte de fée c'est le fait que en dépit de tous les appels retournés, les cœurs brisés... en dépit de toutes les gaffes et les signes mal interprétés... en dépit de tous les chagrins et les humiliations... vous n'ayez jamais, jamais perdu espoir.

Ce que pensent les hommes.

_**Mardi 1 septembre 1998 **_

/ Driing , Driing , Driing \

'' Foutu réveil. '' Marmonnais je . Aujourd'hui était un jour bien particulier , en effet je regagnai Poudlard pour ma huitième année , du fait que l'année précédente , j'étais trop occupé à combattre les forces du mal. Je soupirai , cette idée aurait dû me réjouir , mais en repensant a tous ces morts , mon cœur se serra. Et comme pour en rajouter , Harry et Ron m'annoncés qu'ils ne ferait pas leur huitième année , l'un préférant aider le ministère à traquer les derniers mangemorts , et l'autre souhaitant aider son frère à rouvrir l'entreprise familiale.

_ Hermione , Hermione debout , il est déjà 9 heures et ton train part dans deux heures. M'annonça mon grand frère de sa voix grave et puissante.

Teddy n'était pas réellement mon grand frère. Il s'agissait d'un élève en prépa de Médicomagie , qui après avoir perdu ses parents avait décidé de prendre des locataires. Moi , j'aurais pu rendre la mémoire à mes parents , mais je ne l'ai pas fait , parce qu'ils étaient plus heureux en Australie maintenant , que lorsque nous étions ensemble.

_ Oui Ted ! Mes pancakes , prépare moi des pancakes avant que je ne te quitte pour toute une année.

_ Idiote , tu reviendras pendants les vacances d'Hiver , tu le sais très bien. A vos ordres miss , et une fournée de pancakes , une !

_ Merci !

Je me dépêchai de m'habillais aussi simplement que possible. Après avoir miser sur une tenue assez convenable , je descendis les escaliers et alors que je rentrais dans la cuisine , Teddy me jaugea d'un regard appréciateur.

_ Pas mal , Hermignonne .. pas mal du tout.  
_ Merci , c'est une nouvelle collection. '' Le Placard Granger '' cool comme enseigne , non ?  
_ Bien sur. Déclara t'il en éclatant de rire.

Après avoir ingurgité une tonne de pancakes , je décidai qu'il était temps pour moi de partir. Je me levai , d'un coup de baguette je fit rentrer ma valise dans mon porte-monnaie sous le regard ahuri de Teddy et enfilai mon gilet vert.

_ Il n'est que 10 heures et demi , tu sais. Transplaner prends moins de deux minutes , ne te presse pas.  
_ Ah c'est vrai mais j'aimerai bien essayer de trouver Neville , Luna et Ginny tu comprends .. ?  
_ Je vois , bonne chance pour cette année allez viens que je te fasse un câlin.

Il s'approcha de moi et m'enlaça de ses bras . Ses câlins me faisait penser à ceux de Ron. Remarquant ma mélancolie il resserra son étreinte.

_ T'es comme ma petite sœur , tu le sais ça ? Si ça ne vas pas , rappelle toi que ici , ça seras toujours ouvert pour toi.

_ Merci , merci sincèrement , je t'aime énormément ...  
_ Moi aussi je t'aime Hermione. Allez ouste que je ne sois pas responsable de ton retard ..

J'approuvais et transplanais. Alors que j'attendais patiemment sur la voie 9 3/4 , je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule. Pensant que c'était Ginny , je m'élançai dans les bras de l'inconnu sans même le regardai.

_ Hum , Hum. Granger , merci pour euh .. ça ... Je voulais juste passer moi.  
_ Ah mince , euh je suis désolé , j'ai pas regardé , je croyais que c'était quelqu'un d'autre. Euh encore désolé.

Je me dégageai vite du Serpentard et parti me cacher derrière un mur. Oh mon dieu , il fallait que je tombe sur Drago Malefoy. Par Merlin ! [ Quelle idiote je suis , voilà ce qui arrive quand on est tête en l'air. Mais ... c'est bizarre il s'est montré courtois avec moi. Peut être que la guerre les a changés , ça serait une bonne chose. ] N'apercevant toujours pas mes amis je décidai de monter dans le train et de m'asseoir dans une cabine entièrement vide et isolé du reste du wagon.  
Quelques heures étaient passé lorsque je vis une tête blonde tirer la porte. En reconnaissant Drago Malefoy , je me mis à rougir violemment ; il semblait lui même gêner.

_ Granger , Le professeur McGonagall souhaiterait te voir. Tu as été nommé préfète en chef , euh .. elle veut .. euh enfin te montrer les procédures.

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire.

_ Tu es sérieux Malefoy ? Je suis vraiment la nouvelle préfète en chef ?  
_ Je suppose.

Alors que je le suivais dans le couloir menant au premier wagon , je ne put m'empêcher de bavarder comme à mon habitude.

_ Attends , puisqu'il y'a deux préfets en chef , qui est le second ?  
_ Humm ,nghh , moi , hum. Marmonna t'il dans sa barbe.  
_ Pardon ?  
_ Ne me force pas à répéter Granger. C'est moi le deuxième préfet en chef .  
_ Ah oui , je vois. D'accord.  
_ Désolé si cela n'est pas à ton goût.

Lorsque nous fûmes enfin arrivés dans la cabine des préfets , le professeur McGonagall nous demanda de nous asseoir.

_ Miss Granger , je me doute que vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici ?  
_ Oui Professeur.  
_ Très bien. Je tenais a vous informer que Mr Malefoy et vous alliez , partagez des appartements communs ,c'est à dire ; chambres à part , salle commune , salle de bain commune , salle de travaille commune. Est ce clair ?

_ Oui.  
_ Oui.  
_ C'est pour le mieux alors. Au niveau de votre travail de préfet , cela ne changera pas de votre cinquième année ,alors il ne devrait y'avoir aucun soucis sur ce plan , mais lorsque nous arriverons à Poudlard je vous donnerai une liste de tâches que vous devez finir d'exécuter , bien avant les prochaines vacances. Entendu ?  
_ Oui Professeur.  
_ Entendu Professeur.  
_ Parfait. Je vais vous laissez. Je dois rêgler certaines petites choses. Nous nous reverrons à Poudlard.

Lorsque le professeur McGonagall , sorti je laissais échapper un soupir bruyant. Je n'arrivais même plus à me plaindre. [ Bon il ne m'a pas insulté ou autre , c'est déjà bien. Mais toute une année ... Oh malheur. ]

_ Surtout ne cache pas ta joie Granger , c'est très flatteur. Me dit il d'un air sombre.  
_ Ecoute Malefoy , ce n'est pas parce que tu as fais l'effort d'être poli aujourd'hui que ça rattrape toutes les choses que tu m'as fait subir auparavant. Ne t'étonne pas si je me plains.

_ Quoi ? On a perdu sa langue ? Ironique pour un Serpentard , n'est ce pas .. ?  
_ Tu sais quoi t'as totalement raison , continue à te plaindre ... Avec un peu de chance ça me pousseras peut être à mettre fin à mes jours pour ne plus t'entendre.  
_ Très drôle la fouine.  
_ Et ce n'est que le commencement Miss Je Sais Tout.  
_ Tu me menaces Malefoy ?  
_ Non pas du tout. Mais sincèrement , tu pourrais pas te taire ? Tu me casses les oreilles.  
_ Tu peux allez te faire voir Malefoy.  
_ Avec grand plaisir. Maintenant laisse moi dormir en paix.

Aussitôt dit , aussitôt fait , le Serpentard tomba dans un sommeil profond. Agacée par son manque de répartie , je décidais de livre durant le reste du voyage.  
Les heures s'écoulèrent lentement, à mon grand regret.  
Lorsque nous fûmes enfin arriver , je me précipitai pour réveiller Drago. Il se leva sans protestation , le visage légèrement gonflé par la fatigue et les yeux rouges.

_ Nous devons guider les premières années , dépêche toi ...  
_ Mouaais ..  
_ Y'a pas de '' mouaais '' qui tienne. Dépêche toi.

Il me rejoignit dehors , les mains dans les poches , l'air épuisé.  
Lorsque nous arrivâmes au château , au lieu de suivre tout le monde pour aller dîner dans la grande salle , il prit le chemin des appartements des préfets , je ne pus m'empêchai de le suivre et de l'interpeller.

_ Malefoy , qu'est ce que tu fais ?  
_ Ecoute Granger , si Merlin était venue te donner la mission de me suivre partout , j'aurais peut être pas protester. Mais là tu vois c'est pas le cas , alors fous moi la paix. Et au cas où tu ne le saurais pas , les préfets en chef peuvent dîner dans leurs appartements , alors maintenant vas t'en !  
_ Je .. Ecoute si tu cherches les problèmes , c'est ton affaire mais ne m'implique pas dedans.  
_ Qui a suivi qui , rappelle moi ? Bref Granger et sa manie d'embêter le monde.  
_ Malefoy !

Je repartis indignée vers la grande salle. lorsque je croisais enfin le trio d'argent , je sautais dans leurs bras. Cette soirée se déroula assez bien , mais je redoutais le lendemain que j'aurais avec un certain serpent.

Fin du Chapitre 1


End file.
